familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
El Dorado, Kansas
|pop_est_as_of = 2013 |population_est = 12852 |population_density_sq_mi = auto |population_density_km2 = auto |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 67042 |area_code_type = Area code |area_code = 316 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 20-20075 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0485449 |website = EldoKS.com |footnotes = }} El Dorado is a city situated along the Walnut River in the central part of Butler County, located in south-central Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the city population was 13,021. It is the county seat and most populous city of Butler County. History El Dorado was laid out and platted in 1868. The name is of Spanish origin meaning "golden land". El Dorado was incorporated in 1870. In 1877, the Florence, El Dorado, and Walnut Valley Railroad Company built a branch line from Florence to El Dorado; in 1881 it was extended to Douglass, and later to Arkansas City.Marion County Kansas : Past and Present; Sondra Van Meter; MB Publishing House; LCCN 72-92041; 344 pages; 1972. The line was leased and operated by the Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railway. The line from Florence to El Dorado was abandoned in 1942.Railway Abandonment 1942 The original branch line connected Florence, Burns, De Graff, El Dorado, Augusta, Douglass, Rock, Akron, Winfield, and Arkansas City. In 1943, German and Italian prisoners of World War II were brought to Kansas and other Midwest states as a means of solving the labor shortage caused by American men serving in the war effort. Large internment camps were established in Kansas: Camp Concordia, Camp Funston (at Fort Riley), Camp Phillips (at Salina under Fort Riley). Fort Riley established 12 smaller branch camps, including El Dorado.List of Prisoner Of War (POW) Camps in Kansas Prisoners commonly volunteered to help work on local farms; this enabled them to spend time outside the camp, socialize and eat better food than that provided by prison guards. In some cases, smaller structures constructed by the work details still stand. On June 10, 1958, a tornado hit El Dorado and killed 13 people. In 2008, the city built a memorial at Graham Park in remembrance of the dead.1958 El Dorado Tornado Photo Collection Geography El Dorado is located at (37.821117, -96.858281). The city is situated along the western bank of the Walnut River, southwest of El Dorado Lake. It is located east-northeast of Wichita at the junction of U.S. Routes 54 and 77 and K-254. The Kansas Turnpike, designated as Interstate 35, bypasses northwest of the city. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, El Dorado has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for El Dorado, Kansas Demographics El Dorado is part of the Wichita Metropolitan Statistical Area. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 13,021 people, 5,227 households, and 3,277 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 5,797 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 91.8% White, 2.3% African American, 1.1% Native American, 0.4% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 1.5% from other races, and 2.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.7% of the population. There were 5,227 households of which 31.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.8% were married couples living together, 12.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.6% had a male householder with no wife present, and 37.3% were non-families. 31.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 13% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.98. The median age in the city was 34 years. 24.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 14.1% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 23.1% were from 25 to 44; 23.1% were from 45 to 64; and 14.9% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.2% male and 51.8% female. 2000 census As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 12,057 people, 5,068 households, and 3,182 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,894.1 people per square mile (730.8/km²). There were 5,460 housing units at an average density of 857.7 per square mile (330.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 94.32% White, 1.37% Black or African American, 1.07% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 1.06% from other races, and 1.89% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.93% of the population. There were 5,068 households out of which 30.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.3% were married couples living together, 10.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.2% were non-families. 31.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.33 and the average family size was 2.94. In the city the population was spread out with 25.2% under the age of 18, 10.4% from 18 to 24, 26.6% from 25 to 44, 20.1% from 45 to 64, and 17.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 91.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $33,098, and the median income for a family was $40,461. Males had a median income of $31,648 versus $21,806 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,458. About 10.4% of families and 13.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.7% of those under age 18 and 6.1% of those age 65 or over. Industry A large oil refinery, which is currently owned and operated by HollyFrontier,http://www.hollyfrontier is situated on the southwest edge of El Dorado. It was constructed and originally owned by what would later become Skelly Oil.General Information - Frontier El Dorado Refining Company Later, the refinery changed hands and was rebranded after Skelly was purchased by Getty Oil, and then rebranded again after Texaco attempted to purchase Getty. In 2011 it was rebranded again when Frontier Oil and Holly Corporation merged. The El Dorado HollyFrontier oil refinery is one of the largest in the Plains States and in the Rocky Mountain region. Capacity is , with production split up into gasoline (55% of production); diesel and jet fuel (34% of production); and asphalt, chemicals and other refined petroleum products (11% percent of production).El Dorado Kansas - Frontier Refining, Inc. - Frontier Oil Corporation, Staff, Offices Education El Dorado is home to Butler Community College, as well as one high school, one middle school, and 5 grade schools. Bond issues passed in 2011 approved the construction of a new Middle School and Elementary School. Sports Butler Community College fields teams in both men's (mascot: Grizzlies) and women's (mascot: Lady Grizzlies) sports. Butler competes in the NJCAA's Jayhawk Conference, and its teams have won numerous league and national accolades. Butler's football team has won five NJCAA national championships (1981, 1998, 1999, 2003, 2007, and 2008), and also played in the NJCAA championship game in 2004 and 2010. The 1985 squad also finished the season ranked #1 nationally. The program has produced numerous NFL players, most notably Rudi Johnson. Butler's men's basketball program also has a rich tradition, including a national championship in 1953, NJCAA national tournament runners-up in 1992 and 1993, a national tournament third-place finish in 1996, seven Jayhawk Conference championships since 1990, four NJCAA players of the year, ten NJCAA All-Americans, and three NBA draft picks. Notable former Grizzlies currently playing in the NBA include Stephen Jackson, Tony Allen, and Kasib Powell. Butler's men's and women's track and cross-country teams also have won numerous conference, regional, and national accolades. The El Dorado Broncos are a summer amateur baseball team composed primarily of college players. The team competes within the Jayhawk League as part of the National Baseball Congress, or NBC. The Broncos have won three NBC World Series in 1996, 1998 and 2009. Several former Broncos players currently play in Major League Baseball, including Nate Robertson and Heath Bell . Culture In April 2010, the Hot Rod Cafe (formerly the El Dorado theater on Main Street)http://www.loopnet.com/Listing/16779223/206-S-Main-St-El-Dorado-KS/ was filmed for the documentary reality television series American Pickers episode "Easy Riders", which aired July 26, 2010.Hot Rod Cafe to be on American Pickers Monday evening, Julie Clements, El Dorado Times, 23 July 2010 (retrieved 21 September 2010) Parks and Recreation The City of El Dorado maintains an extensive parks and recreation system, including: 12 neighborhood parks, 12 playgrounds, 5 soccer fields, 4 baseball fields, 4 softball fields, 2 spray parks, 2 pools, 2 tennis courts, 2 outdoor basketball courts, a baseball stadium, an 18 hole golf course, and a 6.3 mile bike path. In addition, the community boasts a new athletic complex. The venue was completed in 2012 by the Educational Facilities Authority of Butler County, which consists of representatives from the City of El Dorado, Butler Community College and El Dorado Schools (USD 490). The complex provides a venue for football, soccer, track and other community events. El Dorado State Park is also located just beyond the city limits and provides many recreational activities, such as boating, fishing, hiking, swimming, horse trails and archery. Media Print * The El Dorado Times , local newspaper in El Dorado. * The Wichita Eagle, major regional newspaper in Wichita. Radio El Dorado is served by numerous radio stations of the Wichita-Hutchinson listening market area,Wichita-Hutchinson Radio market. and satellite radio. See Media in Wichita, Kansas. Television El Dorado is served by over-the-air ATSC digital TV of the Wichita-Hutchinson viewing market area,Wichita-Hutchinson TV market. cable TV, and satellite TV. See Media in Wichita, Kansas. Notable people Map of Butler County (map legend)]] * Tom Borland, major league baseball pitcher * Beals Becker, major league baseball player * Steve Brodie, actor * Bobby Douglass, NFL football player * Stanley Dunham, maternal grandfather of Barack Obama * Alfred W. Ellet, Brigadier General in U.S. Civil War * Maude Fulton, stage actress, Hollywood screenwriter * Ralph Graham, college football coach and pioneer of racial integration in college sports * Larry Hartshorn former NFL football player * Marion Koogler McNay, artist, philanthropist, founder of McNay Art Museum * Robert L. Rodgers, US Congressman * Emily Sander, murder victim * Almon Brown Strowger, inventor * Mort Walker, cartoonist, creator of Beetle Bailey * William Allen White, journalist * Gerald Burton Winrod, activist See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Butler County, Kansas ** Butler County Courthouse ** El Dorado Carnegie Library ** El Dorado Missouri Pacific Depot * List of oil pipelines * List of oil refineries Further reading References External links ;City * City of El Dorado * El Dorado - Directory of Public Officials * El Dorado Chamber of Commerce * El Dorado Kansas Travel Information * 360 Visual Directory of El Dorado ;Schools * USD 490, local school district ;Historical * Photos from 1958 tornado damage ;Maps * El Dorado City Map, KDOT Category:Cities in Kansas Category:County seats in Kansas Category:Cities in Butler County, Kansas Category:Wichita metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1871